Active energy ray curable materials are known which may be cured by the irradiation with active energy rays such as ultraviolet rays and electron beams. Such curable materials are used in applications including adhesives, pressure-sensitive adhesives, paints, inks, coating materials, rapid prototyping materials, mobile teeth fixing materials, denture base materials and composite resins.
Meanwhile, (meth)acrylic block copolymers including methacrylic polymer blocks and acrylic polymer blocks have excellent properties such as tackiness, forming properties and weather resistance. These characteristics are expected to broaden the use of the copolymers to applications such as pressure-sensitive adhesives, adhesives, coating materials, various forming materials, mobile teeth fixing materials, denture base materials and composite resins.
Further, (meth)acrylic block copolymers that include methacrylic polymer blocks and acrylic polymer blocks and have active energy ray curable functional groups are known to exhibit the combined properties of the above types of materials (see Patent Literature 1).
However, the use of such (meth)acrylic block copolymers as active energy ray curable materials sometimes encounters difficulties in separating the cured products for disposal. In, for example, adhesive or coating applications where the materials are applied onto substrates and cured with active energy rays, difficult separation is encountered due to the cured products being hardly removed from the substrates.